kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Hercules
in ancient greece Zeus king of the gods saves athens from monsterous titans and imprisons them in the center of the earth and after his marriage with Hara on mount omlyumpus all the gods and goddesses gather around to celebrate the birth of Hercules and Rocky and Bullwinkle reach olyumpus and join the celebration Zeus offers them some fruit but Hades lord of the dead arrives and Hades however is jealous he returns to the underworld with his demon minons Pain and Panic and he has also hired Boris and Natasha to work for him they meet the fates that tell them of Zeus fall and Hades taking over olympus but if Hercules fights Hades will fail and Hades has a plan he gets out a potion to turn Hercules mortal and Pain and Panic head to olympus and kidnap Hercules Zeus and Hara awake and Rocky and Bullwinkle go after Hercules and they try to get him to drink the potion which he does however he does not drink the last drop and Pain and Panic run off while a village man and woman adopt Hercules and Rocky and Bullwinkle move in with them for awhile and Zeus and Hara heart broken watch from olympus as Hercules grows through his teen years he however does not fit in with the crowd but he Rocky and Bullwinkle go to the temple of Zeus and Zeus reveals to Hercules that he is his real father however he cannot rejoin him on mount olympus untill he restores his godhood and a flying horse named Pegasus takes Hercules Rocky and Bullwinkle to find Phillptittus the trainer of heros they enter his territory and Phil is a sator at first he refuses but than agrees and Hercules grows up and is ready for a challenge and he saves a girl named Megerah from an evil centour however Meg is a slave of Hades and Pain and Panic are in trouble with Hades after discovering that Hercules is not dead and Boris and Natasha discover that Rocky and Bullwinkle are assoicated with Hercules and they go with Hades on his next scheme and than Hercules Phil Pegasus Rocky and Bullwinkle go to theives and Hercules rescues children who are Pain and Panic in disguise and later battle a Hydra and Hades Boris and Natasha watch the battle below unseen and Hercules defeats the hydra and becomes a famous hero selling his mercendise and everyone is happy expect Hades but Pain and Panic enjoy his stuff and Boris and Natasha are disgusted later Hercules Rocky and Bullwinkle enter the temple but according to Zeus he still not a true hero yet and has more to prove later Phil is painting a picture of Hercules however he cannot finish becuase Hercules has the problem knowing that he is not a hero yet but he is attacked by a group of girls that are crazy on him and Phil leads them out of the art shop and Rocky and Bullwinkle follow them and Meg talks with Hercules telling him that he can still prove himself a hero later that night training begins in a courtyard at a temple and Hercules and Meg have fallen in love as soon as Hercules and Bullwinkle leave on Pegesus Hades Pain Panic Boris and Natasha comfront Meg but Meg does not want to kill Hercules but little does Phil know after spieing on them he thinks Meg is using Hercules and working for Hades and Rocky discovers that Boris and Natasha are working for Hades and they run off to warn Hercules and Bullwinkle Phil tells Hercules that Meg is playing him but Hercules refuses to listen and Phil lets him figure it out on his own and sets off to move away and Hades finally meets Hercules and they have a deal draining out his strength and taking him in Megs place Meg is free and Boris and Natasha ambush Rocky and Bullwinkle and Pain and Panic disguised as a female horse capture Pegesus and Hades frees the titans from the center of the earth and they attack olympus and he gives the cyclops a job to terrorise thieves and he does scaring the citazens Hercules tries to help the Cyclops laughs at him and pushes around and Meg frees Pegeus Rocky and Bullwinkle and warns Phil that Hercules is about to get crushed by the cyclops and they head to save him and the titains attack olympus and Zeus discovers that Hades is behind this Hades imprison Zeus and makes all the greek gods and goddeses his slaves and Pain and Panic have Hermes as their slave and Boris and Natasha join Hades for a drink as soon as the colum is about to fall on Hercules Meg pushes him out of the way and gets hit by it instead thus regaining Hercules strength afterwards Hercules defeats the Cyclops and Rocky and Bullwinkle join him on his olympus rescue and they defeat the titains and free the gods and goddesses from the slavery of Hades and Hermes fights off Pain and Panic and Zeus throws Hades out of olympus and Rocky and Bullwinkle grab Boris and Natasha and beat them up and Boris and Natasha surrender and leave greece but Hades warns Hercules that Meg is back in his clutches soon be a dead soul in his river styx Pegesus flies Hercules to the underworld and Phil Rocky and Bullwinkle stay with Megs body as Hercules enters the underworld to rescue her soul and he jumps into the river styx and saves it and the fates cannot cut the thread and Hades tries to stop Hercules from leaving but Hercules punches Hades sending him to fall into the river styx and the souls drag Hades deep down into the river and Pain and Panic are thrilled hoping that Hades wont survive and Hercules exits the underworld and returns Megs soul to her body and his godhood is finally restored he can rejoin his father Zeus on olympus but instead wishes to stay on earth with Meg and he does and marries her and Phil and Pegeasus celebrate and Rocky and Bullwinkle head for the airport to head home the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films